


VIXX Ken x Reader (Lee Jaehwan)

by DamuruOppa



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamuruOppa/pseuds/DamuruOppa
Summary: Theater...the thing that runs your life.Lee Jaehwan.... the one that ruins it.





	VIXX Ken x Reader (Lee Jaehwan)

"Mom I arrived in Korea just fine I will go to the company tomorrow and settle in, no need to worry" after that, you said your goodbye and hung up the phone

My family has been killing me lately.Go to Korea. Work at this company. You must be successful. I just want to sleep and not have to worry about life. As always, I must do what I am told and be successful like my brother.I arrived in Korea today just after being hired all of a sudden. Without my knowledge, I am now in the Daegu Theater Troupe and available to start acting for them as soon as tomorrow. What makes it worse is I have no experience in the Korean language here in Korea.I live for theater, without theater I probably wouldn't have a purpose in life, which is why I am currently in Korea for the theater.

I just hope this new life is better than my last one.

I walk out of the Airport, Luggage in one hand, carry on bag in the other. I decided to walked to my new apartment it wasn't that far away. Besides if I took a taxi I would be absolutely lost because I don't know a lot of Korean, yet. After twenty minutes of walking, I arrived at a little white building decorated with gold patterns towards the bottom of it otherwise would be known as my apartment. I walke in seeing tons of boxes but also a person standing behind them.Their attention directed at me as soon as I closed the door. It was a girl, she had a slender body with blue eyes and brown hair tied up in a neat bun.

"Hello", she said with a bright on her face

"Why are you in my Apartment" I reply will mildly confuse but a straight face 

I shook my head side to side, Slowly, you know to add more effect.

"I am your roommate" she said brightly

"Ok" I said still with a blank look plastered on my face. I just really want to go to bed especially after that 18-hour flight. I took my belongings trying to find where my room is. I stopped when I heard her voice.

"Shouldn't we introduce ourselves" I heard as her voice turn a bit rugged and nervous

"Why should I, It doesn't matter anyway"

"Yes it does we are roommates we should at least know each other a bit"

"Roommates...when people are roommates means each person pays half of the rent. That doesn't mean we have to be friends or even acquaintances, I have no intentions to make friends" 

She looked so broken hearted but I felt nothing for her, she walked away sadly with her shoulders slumped down. After that, I continued to look for my room it didn't take long to find it though.From being so tired because of jet lag I crashed my body down on my bed and fell asleep.

Dream P.O.V

THERE, MY FRIENDS, I DID NOTHING WRONG" you cried out

He wouldn't stop, he would hit you, harass you, will it every end.

"YOU SAID YOU WANTED TO BE AN ACTOR, THEY WILL HOLD YOU BACK" he yelled

"THEN LET THEM HOLD ME BACK, THEY ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT MY HAPPINESS" you continued to yell back each reply you got from him. Made you slowly break down and lose control of what you believe it right.

"PEOPLE LIKE YOU DON'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS, ALL THEY DO IS GET IN THE WAY, PEOPLE LIKE YOU AREN'T POST TO BE LOVED IT MAKES THEM WEAK" he drilled that into your head it became your way of living. He was evil and harsh your whole family was.

Y/N P.O.V

*Gasp*

I woke from what it felt like the feeling of being home again. The one place that terrifies me the most, where all my fears and problems originated from.

A/N I can't promise I will update a lot because of my other story I am working on but when I finish I will definitely make this my main priority.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't promise I will update regularly because of the other stories I am working on but I will try. You can also find this story and my others on my Wattpad account DamuruOppa


End file.
